pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Lycanroc (Legend Heroes)
Ash's Lycanroc is the second Pokémon Ash obtained in the Alola region, and his forty-eighth overall. Before being caught by Ash, it lived together with Professor Kukui, although it was never officially Kukui's Pokémon. History Under Professor Kukui's care Rockruff was a wild Pokémon that one day stumbled across Professor Kukui's house. It was starving and left confused from another Pokémon's Teeter Dance. Professor Kukui gave it some Pokémon food, which made Rockruff decide to stay at Kukui's house. From then on, Rockruff lived with Kukui, although he never caught it in a Poké Ball. With Ash Legend Heroes: Sun & Moon TBA Personality and characteristics Lycanroc is normally a playful, affectionate Pokémon that gets along well with both Ash and its previous caretaker, Professor Kukui. The first night Ash stayed with the Professor, Rockruff, Pikachu, and Ash were quickly able to befriend each other. As a Rockruff, like other members of its species, it likes to greet and show affection to others by rubbing up against them with the rocks on its neck, although it doesn't seem to be aware that it stings the recipient. Its affectionate personality was also shown in Now You See Them, Now You Don't!, where despite the fact that Litten was angry toward it whilst eating and whilst relaxing at home, it continued to eat and smiled back at Litten respectively. Although Rockruff lived with Professor Kukui before being caught by Ash, it was actually a wild Pokémon that Professor Kukui was taking care of. When Ash revealed this to his classmates at the Pokémon School, his Rotom Pokédex added that Rockruff readily bond with humans even if they are not captured by a Trainer. After evolving, Lycanroc started taking great pride in its fur, as shown in A Masked Warning!, and is shown to enjoy being groomed and taking baths despite being a Rock-type, as observed by Rotom. However, if its fur gets dirty, Lycanroc's eyes will turn red, and it will fly into a rage, lashing out at whomever is responsible. When this happens, Lycanroc becomes disobedient and ignores Ash's commands. Lycanroc has been shown to have a strong sense of smell as a Rockruff which has been used to help find Rowlet and Popplio, Ash's missing Electrium Z and DJ Leo's Dugtrio. In A Masked Warning's Poké Problem segment, it is revealed Ash and Pikachu had to rely on Lycanroc's nose to guide them back from Ten Carat Hill after Nebbyhad fallen asleep. In Night of a Thousand Poses! and Mission: Total Recall!, it is shown that Lycanroc will spar with Litten on occasion, even when it is separated from its Trainer. Lycanroc has a strong pride for its fur; if dirtied in any way, it will become berserk and disobedient, only returning to normal when its fur is cleaned. As the training from Tapu Bulu has finally paid off, Lycanroc’s phobia of being dirty is no more, thus finally overcoming his rage. Moves used Z-Moves used Gallery Ash Rockruff.png|As Rockruff Kukui Rockruff Adventures.png|Rockruff in the manga Jane Rockruff Rock Throw.png|Using Rock Throw as Rockruff Ash Rockruff Bite.png|Using Bite as Rockruff Ash_Rockruff_Tackle.png|Using Tackle as Rockruff Ash Rockruff Breakneck Blitz.png|Using Breakneck Blitz as Rockruff Ash Lycanroc Accelerock.png|Using Accelerock Ash Lycanroc Bite.png|Using Bite Ash Lycanroc Stone Edge.png|Using Stone Edge Ash Lycanroc Tackle.png|Using Tackle Ash Lycanroc Splintered Stormshards.png|Using Splintered Stormshards Ash_and_Lycanroc.png|Ash and Lycanroc SM037_19.png SM037_12.png SM037_18.png Ash Lycanroc berserk.png Ash_Lycanroc_red_eyes.png Ash_and_Lycanroc2.png Trivia * Lycanroc is Ash's first Alola Pokémon to fully evolve. Category:Rock-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon who can use Z-Moves Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters